User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 3- Imaginary
Main Plot: Regina/Jayden (The first scene is shown as Regina is driving to school with Megan. "Inside Out" by Yellowcard plays. Regina parks in the parking lot as her and Megan get out and see Althea and Andrew hug.) Regina: Gross. Why don'tthey just get together already? Megan: I know right? (They walk into school ignoring them) Regina: Speaking of couples why don't I have a boyfriend, I mean I'm the hottest piece of action here at Van Buren High. Megan: True. Regina: It's not like I'm just gonna lose my virginity to a guy like that. Megan: Regina, most of your bfs were 2 grades above and 2 years older than you. Regina: I might keep my options open. But not an older guy, younger guy...... Megan: Our age? Regina: Oh hell yeah. Opening Sub Plot: Althea/Andrew/Autumn/Kristen/Nathan/Payson (At lunch. Autumn is playing bass. Kristen comes over singing followed by Payson.) Kristen: La-la la-la la-la la! Payson: How do you sing like that. Kristen: I have my grandma's voice. Payson: Don't you mean your mom's voice? Or your dad's? Kristen: Gosh no, they hate creativity and freedom. (Andrew and Nathan come over. Althea follows with pizza) Althea: In honor of starting a band. Pizza! Kristen: Mmm. How'd you know my favorite food? Althea: Just a guess. Get it while it's hot! (They each take a slice) Autumn: So about the band. We need to discuss the image, style, genre, you know. What can you all do? Althea: I can sing and play keyboard. Andrew: I'm also good at guitar and vocals too. Payson: And besides my rapping skills, I can do some percussion. Autumn: So it's settled. This is good pizza. Nathan: The best. Third Plot: Paxton (After school) Payson: Darnell. Darnell: 'Sup man? Payson: I was thinking we could hang out. (Paxton follows them. Payson and Darnell turn around) Payson: You the new kid? Paxton: No, was just one of the quiet guys last year. I'm Paxton. Payson: I'm Payson, this is Darnell. Darnell: 'Sup? Payson: Paxton can we hang at your place? Paxton: Oh sorry can't. Payson: Not sure if my grandma wants me to have friends over. Darnell: Well, we can just hang at JavaStar. Paxton: Cool. Payson: Yeah Main Plot: Regina/Jayden (The next day at school in the lunch line. Both Lila and Regina reach for a slice of cake) Regina: In your dreams. Lila: No, yours my cake! Regina: Oh just get some bacon. Lila: Vegetarian. Hey Aqua Jacobs stole your seat! Regina: What?! (Regina runs out. Lila takes the cake and comes in the lunch room. Ariana and Traylor laugh) Autumn: I'm gonna keep playing that till I die. Jayden: Sneaky. Lila: I know. (Regina stares at Jayden) Regina: Hi. Jayden: 'Sup? Megan: Isn't that Lila's ex? Regina: What? Megan: Plus he hangs with a dork and a cassanova wannabe. Regina: I don't care. He's cute. Megan: Maybe. Sub Plot: Althea/Andrew/Autumn/Kristen/Nathan/Payson (In the music room. Spirit Dash practices) Kristen & Althea: This is my night. City so bright. Nothin's stoppin' me. Yeah! (The song stops) Autumn: Ok cut! Andrew your guitar playing was flat. Andrew: No Kristen's singing was so damn pitchy! Kristen: No your girlfriend was too damn low! Payson: Agreed but my rhymes.... Althea: OH SHUT UP! Nathan: No all of you shut up! Especially you Autumn it was your idea to start this stupid band! Andrew: Fine but Kris, she's not my girlfriend! But I can say you've had something with Payson and Nathan you and Autumn. Kristen: I thought you were but you 2 aren't making out! Andrew: Oh you wanna see us kiss? (Andrew dips Althea back and kisses her) Autumn: Show off. Come here Nathan. (Autumn pulls Nathan into a kiss) Kristen: Oh like that's sweet and gentle. (Kristen kisses Payson) Kristen: I quit! Andrew: Me too! Autumn: I'm the band leader I quit first! Althea: My song book so I should quit first! Nathan: Still I quit as well! Payson: I quit since I haven't done my bustin' rhymes! (They all leave) Third Plot: Paxton (After school) Paxton: Before you ask, you can't come over Payson: Why? Paxton: About that, see I don't really live like in a regular house. I live in foster care. Payson: From what? Paxton: My parents were abusive. Both of the to eachother! Payson: Wow. Paxton: Don't tell anybody. Payson: Dude, I promise. Paxton: Good. (They walk away from school) Main Plot: Regina/Jayden (At Regina's. Someon knocks on her door She answers). Regina: Jayden? How did you know where I live? Jayden: We're neighbors practically. Regina: Ohhh. (They go up to her room) Jayden: So what's going on? Regina: Not much. You? Jayden: You're pretty. Regina: I know that. (Regina and Jayden start making out) Regina: Oh wow. Look Jayden I like you like alot. Jayden: Oh I know. Regina: Huh? Jayden: I kinda like you too. Regina: Oh. Carry on. (Regina and Jayden continue making out as Jayden takes his shirt off) Sub Plot: Althea/Andrew/Autumn/Kristen/Nathan/Payson (The next day at school) Andrew: What the hell was yesterday about? Autumn: Guys we have different visions we all agreed on the band name and then argued about stuff and ended up in a kissing party. Nathan: Idea. We can have some of PAyson's raps. And do Althea's songs. THe genre could be like rap with rock with that fusion of something cool and chill. That spells out Spirit Dash. Althea: I like it. Kristen:All in favor? (They all raise their hands) Autumn: Let's do it. Althea: Great. Payson: Aww hells to the yeah! (They walk in the school) Third Plot: Paxton Darnell: What? Paxton: Dude! Payson: It's only Darnell. Darnell: And I don't judge dude. Paxton: Well none of you tell or else you're dead to me. Payson: I swear to God. Darnell: Me too. Paxton: Good. Main Plot: Regina/Jayden (Regina is at her locker) Jayden: Hey. Regina: Hi Jayden. Jayden: I really like you. Regina: Ditto but we can't tell a soul about this. Ok? Jayden: Ok. Regina: Good. No one's here so. (Regina and Jayden kiss) Category:Blog posts